


we've all got our things, don't we?

by echokomfloukru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, More characters to be added, Multi, Victor centric, and the victaj ship, cuz its been one episode and im already in love with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: it turns out Victor has his own things too





	1. Raj

**Author's Note:**

> so Victor is now my fourth favorite TV character, so i has to write something for him.

“What are you doing?”

Victor pulls back, feeling embarrassed. He clears his throat, avoiding Raj’s eyes, “I'm sorry. I must have read this wrong.”

Raj shakes his head, eyes widening, “No. No. You read this right. I totally wouldn't mind kissing you. I mean if you still want to. You look like you're a good kisser.”

Victor laughs, putting his hands on Raj's shoulders, “Mind trying again?”

Raj nods eagerly, leaning in. Victor waits two breaths before closing the distance. Raj has his eyes closed as he puckers his lips out slightly. His eyebrow twitches as he realizes nothing is happening.

Victor kisses him before he can say anything, not wanting this moment to be ruined. Raj's hands find his waist, wrapping his fingers around them lightly and pushing backwards into the desk.

Victor leans into him, deepening the kiss. He pulls back, nipping lightly at his bottom lip.

“Did I meet your expectations?”

Raj laughs looking away for a moment. He nods, scratching the back of his neck, “Yeah. You're definitely a good kisser.”

Raj was about to kiss him again when someone barged in abruptly. 

Clary looks at the both of them, taking note of the thick atmosphere, “Oh, I didn't interrupt anything did I?”

Victor makes a hmmm sound, plastering a smile on his face, “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Yeah, um, I was wondering if you could. You know what, I'll just come back later or not. Izzy can help me.”

Raj smiles at her as she waves at him, doing her best to avoid eye contact with them. 

“It seems business never stops here. I'll see you at Saturday, say, around 7.”

Raj nods making his way towards the exit, “It's a date.”

Victor smiles at his retreating figure, “It's a date.”


	2. Meliorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first time they meet Victor is 5. The next time they meet he's 16. Then at the end I'd say he's somewhere in between 23-25.

“Your hair looks funny.”

 

Victor looks at the guy next to him curiously, taking note of his pointy ears and blue strands.

 

The guy laughs, “Shadowhunters shouldn't stray too far from home.”

 

Victor huffs his chest out, “I can take care of myself. ”

 

He laughs again, shaking his head, “Where are your parents?”

 

Victor eyes turn sad as he shrugs, “I'm not sure. They told me to get lost. Your garden looks pretty.”

 

The guy stands up, holding his hand out for the young boy to take, “Come. I have much more to show you.”

 

Victor smiles wide, taking his hand outstretched hand hurriedly, “Victor Aldertree.”

“Meliorn.”

Victor isn't sure how much time passes, but he's too busy taking everything in.

“You must be going now.”

Victor pouts, “I don't want to.”

Meliorn looks down at the young shadowhunter, feeling a pang in his heart, “But you must.”

Victor nods sadly, before looking at the seelie with hope, “I can come back, right.”

“I can make no promises. Here, take this with you.”

Meliorn holds out his finger, watching as a butterfly lands on it with beautiful fluttering wings.

Victor looks at the butterfly in awe before wrapping his small arms around Meliorn. He pulls away, the butterfly making a seat of his shoulder.

Meliorn guides him out of the garden and prays to his queen that he would make it home safe.  
.  
.  
.  
The next time Victor sees Meliorn, it's been 11 years and he still has the butterfly.

Meliorn smiles graciously when he sees him, giving him a once over, “My how you've grown.”

“Always a pleasure, Meliorn.”

“I see you have taken good care of her.”

Victor nods, a small smile gracing his features, “Yes, but I think that she misses her home.”

“Set her free, then.”

They both watch as the butterfly spreads it again, and flies upward. 

“Is that all you came for?”

“How about we catch up?”

Meliorn takes his hand, much like did all these years ago. He shows him all the changes the garden has grown through. The place where the strawberries used to go are replaced with fuzzy peaches but they still taste like heaven. 

“I could here stay forever. ”

Meliorn shakes his head, “But you can't.”

Victor looks away from, “I know.”

He looks down, feeling Meliorn's thumb rub against the back of his skin, “I have faith that you'll be back.”

Victor still feels doubtful, “Do you really?”

“Scouts honor. Seelies cannot lie, remember?”  
.  
.  
.  
“Oh, how the times have changed.”

Victor winces at the bitterness in Meliorn's voice. They were once friends, and now they were nothing. Enemies, even. 

“I agree. You have the mark.”

Meliorn nods, body stiff, “Yes, the Queen presented me with it as she deemed me a knight. And you are now a official member of the clave.”

Victor flinches at the way he says ‘the clave’ with such disgust and contempt. He doesn't say anything and they descend into a tense silence.

“I guess congratulations are in order.”

“What brings you here, Aldertree?”

Victor clears his throat, straightening his posture, “I am here on official business from the clave.”

The words don't feel right rolling off his tongue as he looks into the eyes of the person in front of him.

“Is that so?”

Meliorn looks at him, searching for the soul he used to know.

“Very well. Just one thing?”

Meliorn takes a step forward. Then another. Then another. And another until he's standing directly in front of Victor. He brings a hand forward, caressing his cheek. Victor leans his down so their foreheads are touching. In the next second, their lips make contact and Victor revels in the sensation. He feels like the breath has been knocked out of him and he's dying, but his heart is being fast enough to remind him that he's still alive.

Meliorn pulls back slowly, with regret.

“What business has Clave sent you here for?”

Victor nods, licking his lips before remembering who they are.

He was a clave member, sent to talk politics with a Seelie knight. And that's what they did: talk politics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it. if you're reading this and enjoying it, who should i have V interact with next. comments are nice.


	3. Isabelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle and Victor help each other out with a theory. For scientific purposes, of course.

“Have you found what you were looking for?”

Isabelle freezes, turning around slowly. She flashes a smile at him, “Well, not exactly. I have an proposition.”

Victor folds his hands in front of him, curiosity peaked, “And what might that be, Ms. Lightwood?”

Isabelle laughs, tossing her hair over her shoulder, “Ms. Lightwood is my mother. You can call me Isabelle.”

“Well, Isabelle, what can I help you with?”

Isabelle runs a finger over his desk, “You know I never had sex on a desk before or with a Clave member.”

Victor nods, feeling amused at all of this, “I'm sure Lydia is available.”

Isabelle sighs dramatically, looking put out, “I get. I just wanted to see if test Meliorn’s theory. For scientific purposes of course.”

“I was under the impression that you were no longer in contact with your Seelie friend.”

“Never make assumptions, Victor. You should know that by now. Well, I'll be going.”

Victor calls her name as she's halfway out the door, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

“I'll have to take you up on that offer at a more _opportune_ time.”

Izzy nods, clearly getting the double meaning, “Don't keep a girl waiting for too long.”  
.  
.  
.  
Isabelle looks up at the knock on her door, wondering who was interrupting her reading. Simon had gave her some book about an angel falling in love with a demon in the middle of a war. She laughed at the irony, but it was still a pretty good book.

She gets up, cracking door open as to not allow the person on the other side in. She opens it farther when she sees who it is.

“Victor, what a pleasant surprise.”

He takes a look around her room, making a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat, “So, this is your room?”

She watches as he tugs his jacket off, placing it lightly on her chair.

Isabelle sits on her bed, tilting her head to the side, “Is there something I can help you with, Victor?”

He nods, smiling carefully, “Aah yes. I'd like to take you up on that offer.”

Isabelle stands up, walking towards him slowly, voice teasing, “Is that so?”

Her hand wraps around his tie, bringing their faces a breath apart, “There's no desk in here.”

Victor spins her around; her back is touching his front, his breath is cool on her neck, and she still has a hold on his tie.

“Your bed looks like it would be so much more comfortable.”

He nips at her ear, resulting breathy moan from Isabelle. She slides her hand down, palming him through his pants.

“No desk. No sex.”

She pulls back abruptly, moving to sit down on her bed again, “You know ,where the door is.”

Victor laughs loudly as he exits her room.  
.  
.  
.  
She seeks him two weeks later. His jacket resting in her hands.

She knocks and stands there, trying to determine how many ways this could go down.

“Come in.”

He looks up in surprise as he sees her, flashing his signature smirk, “Isabelle.”

“Victor.”

She replies, enjoying the way the it just rolls off her tongue.

“You seem to have left this in my room.”

“My jacket. I've been looking for this everywhere.”

He comes from behind his desk to retrieve, hands brushing against hers.

“Thank you.”

“No problem. That's all I came for.”

Victor's hand catch on her sleeve as she turns to leave.

She halts, turning her body towards her.

“I was hoping if you could help me a with a theory. For scientific reasons, of course.”

Isabelle nods, walking towards the door to close and lock it, “Luckily for you I'm the best forensic pathologist in New York. I'm very good with bodies.”

Victor nods, taking her hand and bringing her closer to his desk, “Good. It's going to come in handy.”

_Everything that happens next is 100% for scientific purposes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i started writing this before the Meliorn chapter. they are not connected. this took awhile. hope you liked it. comments are nice.


	4. Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor tries to set up a meeting with the Alpha

“Clary?”

Victor stops with a confused frown, “Pardon me?”

Luke steps to him quickly, posture going on defense, “What do you think you're doing here?”

Victor's hands clasp behind his back as he begins to speak, “I have a proposition between two leaders, so to speak.”

“What meeting?”

“The Clave wants to present you with a medal for aiding us in capturing Circle member, Jace Wayland.”

Luke feels his hand ball into a fist, “I had no part in that.”

He walks away quickly, blood pumping loudly in his ears.

“Luke!”

“What?!? You want me to be held responsible for helping you people arrest an innocent boy!”

“Listen....”

“No, you listen. I've seen that boy and he is not a circle member. I refuse to take credit for your ignorance.”

“Why can't you people just understand I'm doing my job?”

Luke breaths in and out deeply, flexing his fingers, “Is that all you care about? No life outside of the Clave, huh?”

Victor swallows, feeling uncomfortable at the truthfulness to his words, “The Law is hard....”

“....But is the Law.”

Luke finishes for him. The two of them stand there in a tense silent as moments pass them by.

Victor speaks up at last, mouth set in a straight line, “I will inform the Clave of your decision to decline their offer.”

Luke's arm come up to rest against his chest, “Yeah, you do that. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally just wrote this a minute ago. hope you liked it. comments are nice.


	5. Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Simon talk about life, love, & death

“What’s the worst part about living?”

Simon shrugs, chancing a look at the person at the person next to him, “Not aging. I stay stuck like this while everything else just moves on.”

Victor makes a hmm sound of understanding, “Would you rather die?”

Simon shakes his head, nervous to answer, “I don't hate and I don't love it either. It just is.”  
.  
.  
.  
Simon sits across from him, a wooden desk separating them, “What’s the worst part of falling in love?”

Victor looks at me with a secretive smile, “I thought mundane were taught that love is the best thing in the world.”

Simon shrugs, flashing his sharp teeth, “I'm not a mundane anymore.”

Victor blinks, shifting in his seat, “The worst part about falling in love is not knowing if they feel the same way.”

Simon, knowing all too well how that feels. That's past him now. Victor stands and turns so know Simon can only see the back of him. (It's not much a bad view either.)

“Have you ever been in love?”

Victor nods, staring out of his window, “Sadly, yes.”

“Who?”

Simon ask with a sudden burst of courage.

Victor finally turns and looks at him, eyebrows raised, “A shadowhunter must keep some things to themselves. The sun is almost rising.”

Simon nods, getting out of the chair.  
.  
.  
.  
“What's the worst part of dying?”

Victor has a teasing smile on his face, looking up at a Simon like he's ready to face their world—together.

Simon doesn't know the answer to that. He doesn't want to know the answer to that. Yet, he still responds.

“I think not knowing what will happen after. Luke always taught me life is full of possibilities, but he never mentioned much about dying though.”

Victor laughs, pressing his hands against Simon's cool cheeks, “I know what will happen afterwards. I know what I want.”

Simon plunges his fangs into a neck and a shadowhunters reputation is ruined.

_(if you ask Victor, he'll tell you it was the best decision he ever made.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in one day. #yay! at first i wasn't going to end it like that, but...i did. hope you liked it. comments are nice.

**Author's Note:**

> i like this ship a lot. hope I didn't mess up writing the characters personality. hope you liked it. comments are nice.


End file.
